


Bad Day

by kingdomfaraway



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomfaraway/pseuds/kingdomfaraway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Boyd is having a very bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my best friend, Erin, on her birthday.

Billy Boyd is having a very bad day.

Bad day meaning he's stuck sitting in a giant animatronic tree that's starting to affect his chances of ever having kids. Well, that's if he was straight, anyway.

Fuck. That's another one of his problems. He seems to have forgotten the fact that he's really straight, not gay. Definitely not gay. But it's not going to matter what his sexual orientation is in a few minutes, because he's losing all feeling in the exact area he never wishes to lose feeling in. He also didn't have any coffee or porridge this morning, because he was late, because he was up all night drinking with the fucking other hobbits, who fucking didn't have to work this morning like he had, and now he's hungry, uncomfortable, and has the biggest hangover ever.

There aren't many things that could make his day worse, but as the rest of the crew leaves him up there alone, he realizes there are. Dom's not there, and so far that's the only good thing that's happening. Not that he doesn't want Dom there, but Dom's the very reason why Billy's starting to think he's not straight. Not that it's a bad thing, and that's the most confusing thing of all, because Billy really, really does like Dom. A lot.

Dom's the sort of guy Billy has felt nothing but comfortable around. He's so fucking funny that when he makes Billy laugh it's the kind of laugh that shakes his whole body and makes him want to fall off whatever he's sitting on. And it's the really stupid kind of funny, too. It's the jokes Billy's heard someone else tell him and he just kinda shrugged them off, but when Dom tells him these jokes Billy's laughing because it's funny, not because he feels like he has to. And Dom touches him. He doesn't care that he touches anyone, in fact. He smacks Billy's knee and hits him in the shoulder and he does it everywhere and no matter who's watching. Dom hugs anyone who will stand still long enough, and when they don't he chases them down anyway, because Dom doesn't care who he loves and where he loves them.

Billy could only wish he was like Dom. But Billy's really shy when it comes to those sorts of things. He loves his friends and his family, but he can't just be like Dom sometimes. But one thing Billy's learned during this time is that Dom doesn't mind who Billy is. Dom understands Billy's the quiet drunk and doesn't conquer fountains. Dom understands that Billy doesn't stay up until the sun rises and doesn't poke him to stay up. Dom understands that Billy hates the music he and Elijah play just as much as Ian might and tries to turn the volume down when Elijah isn't looking.

Everyone really loves Dom, so Billy doesn't feel so awkward about it very much. How could anyone not like Dom? He knows all his lines and he's a brilliant bloody fucking genius when it comes down to it. He's always running errands for everyone no matter what. Dom's the first person to be at your door with chicken soup when you're sick. Dom takes care of everyone like they are his own flesh and blood and he loves them all the same. How could anyone not fucking love Dom?

It's only when he realizes everyone loves Dom in that straight way and he's the only one who loves Dom in that not so straight way. He remembers the exact day he realized this and no matter how hard he tries to forget it, he just can't. He was sitting in his trailer and all he wanted to do was get some sleep that was stolen from him, but Dom was sitting across from him talking and talking and giggling. Billy wasn't trying to fall asleep, but he did, and when he realized he had drifted off, he opened his eyes, and Dom was still sitting there, but he wasn't talking. And Billy felt bad, he felt very bad and tried to apologize, but Dom laughed. Dom wasn't mad and he didn't try to even wake Billy up. Instead he let him sleep and sat and watched.

Billy tries to figure out what about that made him fall so much in love with Dom that day, but secretly he knows all the reasons. Dom is his best friend, and when you have a best friend like Dom, falling in love is all too easy.

Suddenly someone coughs and Billy almost falls out of his seat. It isn't until Dom's practically in front of him that Billy sees him. He looks tired and he's wearing the same clothes Billy saw him in last night. He yawns and leans against the front of Treebeard and Billy knows, he just knows, he just woke up. He doesn't say anything, and he doesn't need to, because he hands Billy a cup of coffee and grins as Billy almost chugs it down. When he's done with the cup it's replaced with a bowl of porridge that tastes sort of like Dom made it himself, but Billy doesn't mind.

"I figured you were late and didn't get to eat or anything, and then I knew you'd be up here alone, so I just sort of rolled out of bed and put together a meal and stopped by. You look like you could use some company. Having a bad day?"

  
Billy smiles for the first time all day and shrugs. "Not anymore."


End file.
